


Sister Secrets (#129 Covert)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [100]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian undertakes a covert mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Secrets (#129 Covert)

Robin took Ian's hand. "Thank you Ian, I'm just not ready to face Don yet."

Ian gave her hand a squeeze. "He's not an idiot you know?"

"I know."

The doctor came in and sat on the other side of a large desk. "Well the result is definitely positive, about seven weeks I'd say." Robin quietly breathed. The doctor turned to Ian. "Congratulations."

"No! No, no, no." Ian waved his hands. "Not mine." Robin punched Ian in the arm. "Well it's not!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to sound so horrified."

"Do you know how drunk I was the last time I had sex with a woman?"

"Probably as drunk as I was last time I screwed a girl."

Ian's train of thought pulled to a halt. "That image is completely wasted on me."

"Uhhh..." The doctor cut in. "Do you have any questions at the moment?"

"Should she be puking every time she smells coffee?" Ian asked and got another punch in the arm.

The doctor shrugged. "My wife puked every time she smelled chocolate. As unscientific as this statement is the female body does weird things when it's pregnant."

The doctor looked at Robin who had her face in her hands. "How about if I give you two a moment?"

"Thanks." Ian said as the doctor left. Ian took a breath. "You're going to have to tell Don. He's not an idiot and I can only pull off so many covert doctors' runs before the rest of the Eppes get suspicious as well."

"What's Don going to say?" Robin mumbled.

"I don't know but I'll put money on 'I love you' being in there somewhere." Robin started to cry. Ian handed her a tissue. "Look, if he's an asshole I'll shoot him in the foot for you, okay?"


End file.
